This invention relates to knockdown cabinets, and more particularly to a novel connector by which cabinet panels are joined together to form cabinets.
The panels of knockdown cabinets have been connected together heretofore by connectors which comprise two interlocking components, one secured to each of the two panels to be connected together. An example of this type of cabinet and connector is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,403,641. The two interlocking connector components represent significant manufacturing cost and involve substantial cost of labor required to secure them to the appropriate places on the associated pairs of cabinet panels. Further, since one of the pair of connector components projects a significant distance outwardly from the associated cabinet panel, a severe limit is placed upon the degree of compactness to which the panels can be collected together in knocked down form for packaging, shipment and storage preliminary to purchase and erection into cabinet form.
Still further, the two interlocking connector components are brought into locked condition only when the pair of panels reach their ultimate position of assembly, at which point the two interlocking components snap into interengagement. Since the connectors are utilized at least in pairs, and quite often in greater numbers to interconnect adjacent panels of considerable length, it is apparent that the disassembly of such panels requires that all of the connectors be released simultaneously, for otherwise the panels will not separate. Accordingly, dis-assembly requires the active participation of one person for each connector, in order to achieve simultaneous dis-engagement of the components of each connector.